1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, a method for forming a colored layer, and a method for manufacturing the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, among non-emissive displays, an electrophoretic display utilizing the electrophoretic phenomenon is known. Electrophoresis is a phenomenon in which particles are caused to migrate by a Coulomb force when a voltage is applied to a disperse system in which particles (electrophoretic particles) are dispersed in a liquid (dispersion medium).
An electrophoretic display has a basic structure in which electrodes oppose each other with a predetermined distance therebetween, and the portion between the electrodes is filled with a disperse system. When potential difference is given to the electrodes, charged electrophoretic particles are attracted to either of the electrodes, depending on the direction of the electric field. When a dispersion medium is colored with a dye, and the electrophoretic particles include a pigment, observers see the color of either the electrophoretic particles or the dispersion medium. When the electrodes are formed by patterning, images can be displayed by controlling the voltage applied to the electrodes.